Peppermint Party
- | shard = Level 1410 | characters = Tiffi, Mr. Toffee, Mr. Yeti, Misty, Bubblegum Troll, Allen, Tommy, Minty, Cherry Baroness, Hilda, Liquorice Cat, and Odus | champion = Delicious DJ | new = and in the same level in | released = | difficulty = Somewhat Hard | previous = Festive Forest | previous2 = Festive-Forest.png | next = Mount Chocolympus | next2 = Mount-Chocolympus.png }} Story Tiffi and other characters are counting for New Year! New things *Technically, nothing new is added. However, extra time candies and conveyor belts appear on board in the same level for the first time in level 1409. *Magic Mixers that can spawn 3-layered icing appear in jelly levels for the first time in level 1411. Levels Peppermint Party dials the difficulty spectrum several steps, as it contains an abundance of easy levels. It still contains five somewhat hard levels: , , , , and , one hard levels: , one very hard Level:1405 and extremely hard level: . Overall, it is much easier than the previous episode: Festive Forest. This episode also contains level 1413, a level that is currently considered to be the hardest level in the game to earn three stars according to many players. Gallery Story= EP95_Story.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 1401 Reality.png|Level 1401 - |link=Level 1401 Level 1402 Reality before.png|Level 1402 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 1402 Level 1402 Reality.png|Level 1402 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 1402 Level 1403 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1403 - |link=Level 1403 Level 1404 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1404 - |link=Level 1404 Level 1405 Reality.png|Level 1405 - |link=Level 1405 Level 1406 Reality.png|Level 1406 - |link=Level 1406 Level 1407 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1407 - |link=Level 1407 Level 1408 Reality.png|Level 1408 - |link=Level 1408 Level 1409 Reality.png|Level 1409 - |link=Level 1409 Level 1410 Buffed.png|Level 1410 - |link=Level 1410 Level 1411 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1411 - |link=Level 1411 Level 1412 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1412 - |link=Level 1412 Level 1413 Reality.png|Level 1413 - |link=Level 1413 Level 1414 Reality.png|Level 1414 - |link=Level 1414 Level 1415 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1415 - |link=Level 1415 |-| Champion title= Delicious DJ.png|Champion title|link=Delicious DJ Episode 95 completed! (Mobile).png|Episode 95 completed! (Mobile) |-| Icon= Peppermintparty.png|Episode icon Trivia *This is the first episode about New Year's Day. In addition, it is a gap of exactly 1,200 levels, or 80 episodes since Sweet Surprise. **This is the first Reality episode that was released in 2016 on mobile. In addition, it is released when the whole Earth is in 2016 (about 13:00 UTC, as there are no UTC-13 zones). **This episode was released exactly on New Year's Day on mobile. **This episode was released two days later than usual, due to above reason. *This episode celebrates the colour bomb. Ironically, the first level is a candy order level which requires a large number of colour bombs (similar to level 1230). *All ingredient levels in this episode require only cherries, not hazelnuts, to be brought down. *This episode contains the highest number of levels having four candy colours, with seven. *Before the buff of level 1410, this episode didn't contain ant extremely hard level. Additionally, more than half of the levels are below medium and there are only a few somewhat hard levels, one hard level (1411).Level 1405 is very hard because this was downgradat.Overall, this could be the easiest episode since Tasty Treasury. *This episode title shares its first word with Peppermint Palace. *This episode is easily the first episode since all the way back in Fungi Forest to have a difficulty lower than hard. **In the episode title, its second word, "Party", was previously used as the first word for Party Queen, a champion title for Sweet Surprise which is also another episode about celebration. *After this episode was released, the hexagon levels have a new interface with Bubblegum Troll. **This change took place first in mobile v1.66.0.8, released 2 days earlier. Category:World Twenty-Two Category:Episodes released in 2015 Category:Episodes released in 2016